


How Fareeha Got Her Kiss

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, based on an actual experience from an actual useless lesbian, useless lesbians being useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Fareeha and Satya have been dating for almost a month, and they still haven't kissed. Fareeha aims to fix that. Written for the Law & Order Symmarah fanzine.





	How Fareeha Got Her Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The scene in the car is loosely based on an experience I had with an ex-girlfriend, where we spent an entire weekend together and didn't kiss until the day before she was supposed to go home. Because we were TRYING to respect each other's boundaries, but got too caught up in that to actually DO anything.

“I have no idea how I got myself into this. Satya’s so — she’s like — like she gets this  _ look  _ sometimes, and I know she’s got a million things whirring away in her head, and then she says  _ one word  _ and sums it all up.”

Jesse stared at Fareeha over his cup of coffee. “So what’s the problem? Y’all’ve been two peas in a pod for the last while. I thought it was going well.”

“Sati... makes things — ugh —  _ complicated _ .”  Fareeha stopped and looked up at him. “I like her.  _ Really  _ like her. But we’ve been dating a month, and we still haven’t—” She stumbled over her words, flushing bright red. “I haven’t kissed her yet! Jesse, what do I do?”

“I dunno, I think it’s cute.” Jesse plastered on a shit-eating grin and aimed it at Fareeha over his cup, taking a measured sip. “Have half a mind to ask Athena to record the next time you trip just because your lady walked into the room. Might make great wedding footage someday.”

“Jesse!” Fareeha pleaded. “ _ Please _ .”

“Alright, alright.” Jesse set his coffee down and walked over to her. He patted her once on the shoulder (studiously ignoring the fact that she was just as tall as he was) and looked her dead in the eye.

“You need some serious advice? You ask her. Real gentle, real slow. You just kinda—” He looked Fareeha in the eyes, taking a softer expression. “Let her know you like her. Tell her outright, if you gotta. Satya’s a lil’ dense like that. Though the way she watches you, I think she’s all ready to jump in your be—”

“ _ Jesse _ !”

\--

“Cowboy Curtis out there wasn’t much help,” Fareeha grumbled. “But you  _ must  _ know something. What do I do, mom?”

Ana sipped her tea sagely, mulling over her thoughts as she enjoyed her drink. 

“Well, dear… “ Ana paused. “You know I haven’t had many lasting relationships. Your father and I didn’t work out, and not many people passed through my life in that way afterwards.”

“I know.” Fareeha rolled her eyes. “You’re a resilient divorcee and an independent woman with no tethers to the social norm. But I’m not that far into this whole  _ thing  _ and I haven’t even — I know you and dad weren’t, uh,  _ compatible,  _ but—”

Ana tsked at her, making Fareeha frown. “Not just that. Your father and I parted for other reasons. I know I haven’t exactly been fair to you—”

“Disappearing for years is more than unfair—” 

“But you need some motherly advice.” Ana’s face softened. She set down her teacup, and reached over to hold Fareeha’s hand. Her palm was still warm from her drink.

“Tell her, habibi. The woman likes you. Obviously, my child would be the one to attract a smart, creative woman — we Amari women only take the best, after all — but it’s up to you to take that final step.”

“But mom—” 

“She’s a brick wall, that one. She’s likely watching you and waiting for a signal. Don’t you lady-inclined folks have some sort of message you can send? A flashing light on a cliff at midnight or something? Just tell her!”

Fareeha groaned.

\--

“Okay. You can do this.”

“I’m a confident person. I  _ am.”  _ Fareeha paced around her bedroom from end to end, wearing a path in the linoleum. “I graduated top of my class. I rose through the military. I talked my way into a  _ great job _ in the private sector. I handled my mom’s death  _ and  _ her big just-kidding reveal just fine.

“Come on, Reeha. It’s been three weeks and five days. You’re going out tonight. You’re gonna get dinner, you’re gonna hold hands, you’re gonna take a walk along the beach after. Totally romantic. All you have to do is lean over and—”

A knock at the door interrupted her.

“Are you ready?” Satya asked when Fareeha opened the door. Fareeha smiled at her dopily. Satya had dressed up so prettily, wrapped in gorgeous crimson silks and gold jewelry.

“Ayy, you look too fine for me.” Fareeha pretended to swoon, leaning back against the door frame. “What will they say about us?”

Satya smiled and fussed at Fareeha’s coat jacket, smoothing down the lapels. 

“They’ll say that we must be a lucky pair to have found each other, of course.”

\--

Fareeha had been nervous about their date before, but the actual experience was so much more...intense. They had a simple plan: do some window shopping at a local open-air market; get dinner; drive home; relax on the couch. And by God, Fareeha was going to kiss her girlfriend tonight.

The first problem was the weather. Not only was it  _ not  _ a nice day for a walk through the marketplace, it was disastrously windy. Satya’s layers flapped in the wind as she tried to navigate the maze of shaking bazaar tents. All the vendors looked like they were ready to close up shop, tying down tent flaps and pulling stands indoors.

Fareeha squinted up at the grey clouds. 

“You think we’ll get rain tonight?” Fareeha called over the wind.

“I believe we will get more than that,” Satya said, wincing at a thunder cap in the distance. “Do you want to leave?”

“Uh…” Fareeha hesitated. She had  _ plans,  _ damn it! “No! We’ll be fine. Let’s look around.”

The wind picked up as they marched on. They studied the arrays of pottery and textiles as they sifted through the market. It may have been windy, but it was a warm wind, laced with cool thread that promised rain. Refreshing, despite the force with which it blew.

At any rate, it gave Fareeha an excuse to put her hand on the small of Satya’s back — under the guise of calming her fluttering clothes, of course.

“Look, ‘Reeha,” Satya said with a wry smile. She held a handmade doll in one hand. “There is a whole family of them.”

Fareeha stared at the bulging eyes, lopsided nose, and off-puttingly detailed teeth.

“Satya. Satya, my treasure, that doll is hideous.”

After a brief pause, Satya turned to the vendor to hand him the money for the doll, nodding with satisfaction when the store owner tied a bow around the deformed figure’s neck and handed it back to her.

“I think I will place it somewhere public. Who knows? Maybe we can convince Fawkes it will curse him if he displeases it.”

It had just started to rain fat heavy drops when the women finally made it  to the restaurant. A crack of thunder, far off in the distance, echoed with the entrance bell.

Fareeha eyed the menu with some trepidation: Indian food. Satya was very picky about her cuisine. She said it was often too Westernized, far from the roots of her childhood food. But she liked this place, so Fareeha had made sure reserve a table. They were surrounded by little twinkling lights and a small fountain that bubbled away in complete peace — a total contrast to the sheets of water pounding against the windows.

“The kolhapuri chicken looks good,” Fareeha said idly.

“‘Reeha, you can’t even handle McCree’s chili.” Satya patted her hand comfortingly. “Get something else instead — maybe saag gosht? You like spinach.”

“I can handle spice,” Fareeha protested. “I eat Hana’s food all the time.”

Satya looked at her doubtfully. “Hana gives you portions without the sambal olek in it.”

“I can do it!” Fareeha huffed. She turned to the server standing nearby, watching the entire exchange. “I’d like the kozi kari, please.”

“Then  _ I  _ will get the saag gosht,” Satya said. “And some raita, please. I think I would enjoy something milder tonight.”

They talked easily while they waited for their food. The whole restaurant was warm despite the storm, lit softly by the hanging fairylights. It was easy to forget the raging wind and thunder — to focus on their joined hands and Satya’s lovely eyes shining back at Fareeha over the table. 

Fareeha was tempted to lean over and kiss her now, but before she could, the food arrived. The dishes were set down between them with a basket fresh naan and Satya’s little dish of raita next to it.

Fareeha eyed her meal warily. She may have put on a brave face, and it may have smelled delicious, but her food’s sauce had a distinct, acrid odor of extremely hot chilis, vinegar, and definitely lava. She swallowed; she could do this.

Satya placidly watched her take the smallest bite possible. The architect kept one hand on her napkin and the other hand on her water, her gaze never breaking from Fareeha’s fork.

It deliciously savory, with complex spices and just a hint of acid from the sauce, and really, it wasn’t that bad. 

“Hey, this is pretty g—” 

Fareeha stopped.

Coughed. 

And coughed again, eyes streaming with tears as her dinner assaulted her from the inside out.

Satya handed over her water and flagged down the waitress. “Can we get some mango juice?” 

\--

Several glasses of juice and water and a lot of naan later, Fareeha felt better. Satya generously offered to trade meals and handed over the raita, just in case. The storm had built over the course of their meal, and so Fareeha and Satya deferred dessert until later. They opted to leave in time to get to their car before it floated away in the torrential downpour.

But the struggle wasn’t over yet. The rain had flooded the roads, but they tried anyway, Fareeha steering them through deep puddles in the hopes that they could make it back to the watchpoint. 

Unfortunately, the water further on was too deep and with the wind bashing them, it seemed safest to pull over to the side of the road for the time being.

“Sorry,” Fareeha sighed. “I feel like this was a bad idea.”

“What are you talking about?” Satya looked surprised. “I had a wonderful time.”

“I wanted—” Fareeha considered her words. “I wanted to give you a romantic night, and instead I gave you a disaster.”

Satya’s expression softened. “I would have left long ago if I wasn’t having fun,” Satya assured her. “I bought that hideous doll to torture the others with. The weather could be worse. Dinner was good. I liked everything on that menu with at least four peppers next to it — did you really think I ordered the least spicy thing there for myself? You always take on too much, my love.”

“My—” Fareeha choked. “’Love’?”

Satya blushed. “Of course. I watched you for so long—” 

“I watched you too—” 

“And then you asked me out—”

“I  _ still  _ don’t know how—” 

“And now we are here, and I am enjoying myself immensely,” Satya concluded.

“I don’t know how I managed to get you all to myself,” Fareeha laughed. She sighed as she stared out the rain-pounded window. “I worry you’ll realize I’m not good enough for you.”

“I—” Satya seemed to gather herself. Her mouth pursed in a sort of complicated tangle, mulling over the words. “I’m going to kiss you now _.”  _

Fareeha jumped, hands tightening on the wheel despite them being parked. She whipped around to face her.

“Good!” She squeaked, her face bright red. “I want you to!”

“Good!” Satya choked in return. She flapped her hands in front of her face, her boldness finally catching up with her as she flushed red. “Because I want to, too!”

“Good!” Fareeha’s face split with the widest grin ever. “I was afraid I’d have to use one of McCree’s  _ moves  _ on you.” 

Satya snorted and tucked a lock of her hair behind one ear. “Of course not. I think I would laugh in your face.”

“Really?” Fareeha giggled. “You know, back when I first told him I liked you — and this is  _ months  _ ago, by the way —  he tried to show me how to do this thing— “ She reached over to put her hand on Satya’s shoulder, then turned and gave her a dopey attempt at a smoldering gaze.

“... _ Howdy _ .” For added effect, she waggled her eyebrows in that cowboy way.

Satya burst out laughing, slapping Fareeha’s hand away from her shoulder. Before Fareeha could react properly, she leaned in, caressing Fareeha’s cheek, and pecked her on the lips. 

Fareeha smiled into the kiss, giggling breathlessly. “So it  _ does  _ work!” she laughed. She leaned in once more, high on the sensation of Satya’s soft lips against hers.

They kissed for a long time. Gentle at first — hesitant — then more confidently, leaning into each others’ space and holding the other as close as they could over the car’s central console. They only parted when a crash of lightning shook the car, making them shriek and cling to each other.

They stared at each other, wide-eyed. Fareeha broke first, falling into giggles. She tucked a lock of hair behind one ear and shyly looked at Satya. Lightning flashed over her face, revealing rosy cheeks and kiss-plumped lips. 

Satya laughed back and reached over to squeeze Fareeha’s hand. She leaned her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, pecking at her neck again, no further.

“You have spinach in your teeth, ‘Reeha.”

Fareeha sighed. “I’ll brush when we get back.  _ If  _ we ever get back, with all this rain. Are you up for dessert on the couch?”

“While we watch the tiny food videos? Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> To read more fic by me and get updates, follow me on Twitter @GoInterrobang or on Tumblr @hhgggx.


End file.
